gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Brown Streak Railroad
passenger train leaving Los Santos for Las Venturas]] The Brown Streak Railroad is a fictional railroad entity within Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, meant to mimic that of the Silver Streak Railroad, California's Metrolink, Amtrak , and CalTrain systems and fright services BNSF and Santa Fe. Its slogan is "Go for the Brown". The Brown Streak Railroad also shares its tracks with non-passenger freight services. Overview ]] Train leaving San Fierro for Los Santos]] The Brown Streak Railroad is a combination of passenger and freight rail operating within the State of San Andreas. It is most likely named after both the Silver Streak Railroad and a brown spot of faeces on the underwear due to inadequate wiping of the buttocks. The service is based off of California commuter railroads such as Caltrain and Metrolink and freight services BNSF and Santa Fe. The passenger train is the Brown Streak, usually operating 24 hours a day with one locomotive and two passenger cars, with an occasional three-car set; these locomotives are based on the EMD F40PH and the cars are based off of Amtrak Superliners. The freight train consists of a locomotive and three or four flatcars, and is based on the EMD SD40-2. All locomotives are diesel powered, with no electrified tracks. The player also has the option of riding in passenger trains (at no charge), with the ability to de-train at any stop, or in between, if preferred. Trains are totally indestructible for It is impossible to damage a train by any normal means, even attacking it with a Rhino. It is, however, possible to derail a train. This is done by hijacking the train and accelerating it until the train leaves the tracks, usually done while taking a turn too quickly. At this point the main locomotive will break apart from the cars and will slide until it finally comes to rest. If the player was in the process of a train mission, that mission is now considered a failure. As in Grand Theft Auto 1, the player may hijack passenger (Brown Streak) and freight trains arriving at the station. While driving these trains, the player also has the option (assuming the entire map has been unlocked) of engaging in frieght missions, which require making deliveries to all the stops in San Andreas within the given time limits. A small reward is given after each successful stop, and a large reward is given after two complete loops of the state (mission levels 1 and 2). If one has successfully completed the freight train sub-missions, the player can take train rides free of charge =D. Stations Los Santos *Unity Station in the El Corona district, a play on Union Station in Downtown Los Angeles. This station has two side platforms and vending machines. *Market Station in the Market district, possibly referring to a station on the Metro Red Line. Also has a side platform, but only on Track 2. Ticket Machines are available. San Fierro *Cranberry Station, in the Doherty district, with 2 side platforms and 1 island platform. Features a glass atrium, ticket offices and vending machines. A San Fierro cable car line is located directly in front of the station's entrance. The station is right across the warehouse in San Fierro. Inside the station, in the bottom-right corner, is a camera. Las Venturas *Yellow Bell Station, in the Prickle Pine district, with side platforms. Ticket offices and vending machines are also available. Free parking is also available for those who wish to use the lots. *Linden Station near the Linden Side district is very similar to Yellow Bell station. *Sobell Rail Yards in eastern Las Venturas near Linden Station. It has a little platform which is not required in sub-missions. UnityStation.jpg|Unity Station in Los Santos. CranberryStation-GTASA-exterior.jpg|Cranberry Station in San Fierro. LindenStation-GTASA-exterior.jpg|Linden Station in Las Venturas. Route The Brown Streak Railroad runs a full circuit throughout the entire state of San Andreas, with two tracks providing service. At two points, the rails combine into a single track and run for a couple of miles before parting back into 2 tracks. In Los Santos, a track connects to the main circuit and is a more industrial line. This line cannot be driven on in the game and is merely for show. In San Fierro, a track connects to the main line and leads to the docks in Easter Basin. This is also an unusable track, although a path file for it exists within the game's programming. In general, all trains use the inner track, with a few exceptions: during the Introductory Mission, Wrong Side of the Tracks and Snail Trail. Railroad Crossings Main article: Railroad Crossings in the open position.]]There are several Railroad Crossings all around the state of San Andreas. The crossings have red flashing lights and barriers that come down when a train approaches, except in Los Santos where all but 3 crossings, 2 of which are on the unused freight depot siding, have no alarm systems at all. Depending on the speed of the approaching train, the barriers may not be fully down by the time the train gets there, causing players to drive through and getting hit by the train, which usually causes cars to explode and kill you. Pedestrians still walk across the crossings regardless if the barrier is down, and if the barrier is down for more than 15 seconds the cars will drive through the barrier anyway (causing it to fall off). Frequency of Service in Las Venturas]] Trains will usually depart within thirty seconds of arriving on a station platform. Trains can also be spotted en route between stations. Freight Missions After the Yay Ka-Boom-Boom mission, freight missions are activated. Completion of all freight missions is rewarded with free train rides. To start a freight mission, simply hijack a train, either freight or passenger. Trivia *Another proof of Rockstar's risque humor, the name Brown Streak may refer to excrement, and the slogan "Go for the Brown" may imply that the passengers are riding on poor, crap trains. *The Brown Streak Railroad goes through every city and county in San Andreas, except for Whetstone. *Brown Streak is the only railroad in GTA that lets pedestrians and cars cross their railroad. de:Brown Streak Railroad es:Brown Streak Railroad Category:Brown Streak Railroad Category:Transport Companies Category:San Andreas Category:GTA San Andreas